Ejection Modus
Brief Introduction Eject Modii are modii which involve levels of intensity, either through force of a throw, or the volume of a noise. Item Catcher Modus by mentalityFlavorist Main Concept: '''Throwing and Catching '''Catchpologue-ing Items: '''To captchalogue anything you must be able to lift it. It would be safer to only do so with items you can hold in one hand. The main method here is to throw the item in the general direction you want it stored. This can be confusing, but it should correspond to the direction relative to yourself you would be retrieving it from. '''Sylladex: The visual sylladex is optional... usually you just remember what's in there. Retrieving Items: To retrieve an item from you sylladex, you basically summon it however you would normally... oh, and reach for the direction you threw it in regards to yourself. Basically, be ready to catch it as it is gently tossed at your position. Alternatively, you can say the item's name, and it will come flying out at a speed based on the volume of your voice. Useful for Strife, in the sense that you could toss it over your shoulder and shout. But the item will come straight at you, so be prepared to DUCK! Special Variations Gravity Mode: Drop an item straight down to captchalogue. When retrieved, the item will drop towards your head at the accelleration of gravity, from a random hight from 10-20 ft, which can be intensified by having thrown the item downwards instead of dropping it. This is an exception to the directional rules above. Useful for setting traps in battle. Splash Mode: '''For use in areas with puddles or other apporpriately sized bodies of water. When an item is dropped in a puddle, it works very much like the gravity modus in the sense that when retrieving an item, it will drop from above. However, on impact with the water, any ripples that may occur will be reconsolidated and compiled into shock waves upon impact after retrieval. Basically, whatever is hit will send a vibrational pulse in all directions to a certain distance, depending on the size of the body of water and maxing out at 10 ft. Depth of the water will determine its intensity in most cases. Again, there is some limit, but that is as of yet unknown. The surface area of the body of water must be larger than that of the part of the object that hits it, otherwise the drop will work just as a typical Gravity drop, without the ripple effects. '''For Large Objects: '''Larger items, i.e. items too large to lift properly, let alone throw, can still be utilized as weapons if they are at a high place such as a ledge. Only one large item may be catchpologued at a time, and depending on its weight, the user's movements may become sluggish until it is released. To catchpologue such an item, it must be pushed off said ledge. Can be used for devastating attacks, especially combined with Splash Mode! More on its way! More versions coming soon as always, from Skaia Collects'! Feel free to make your own based on this general principle, just be sure to be careful how you use such innovation! '''Skaia Collects' takes no bias against good or evil, but for your own sake and that of the universe, choose wisely. Category:Fan-made